sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Gumshoes
*18 December 2005 |prev = Desperately Seeking Sonic |next = Trick Sand }} "Galactic Gumshoes" is the fifty-ninth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 17 March 2005 and 22 October 2005 in France and the United States respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot Chris' grandfather, Chuck, finds a way to teleport material objects to Sonic's world. The materials are discovered by Vanilla and she asks the Chaotix to deliver it to Chris. She's also worried about her daughter Cream and she asks them to check on her. Vector accepts, but Espio tells him that they don't have any spaceship. However, Chuck also sends a spaceship to Sonic's planet and the Chaotix are on their way. Aboard the Blue Typhoon, Knuckles and Sonic are playing chess with Knuckles having some frustration. Sonic decides to take a run around the ship, but when Knuckles finally makes his move, Sonic accidentally drifts away from the Typhoon into space. Knuckles then informs Amy of the situation and later uses a rope as a lifeline to retrieve Sonic. Inside the bridge, the gang spots the Chaotix arriving in their ship and are convicted that it is a Metarex ship. When the Chaotix tries to get in, they are beat up one by one (with the other group having no idea of what's going on), even Espio's Camouflage did not work when Amy paints Espio and lets out a pierced scream alerting Tails and the others to his presence. Outraged by the gang's violent (yet unsuspecting) behavior, the Chaotix decide to temporarily leave. Unfortunately, an overconfident Tails pursues their ship. He soon after discovers a little house on the Chaotix ship and he realizes that it wasn't an enemy ship, but the Chaotix. After everybody apologizes, they unburden the Chaotix ship from the materials sent by Chris' family. Later Amy and Cream happily persuade the Chaotix to have tea and cake with them. Inside the Chaotix's ship, Vector questions Cream for why she is aboard the Blue Typhoon. This results in angering Cream and causing her to storm out with Cosmo and Cheese. Vector, having misinterpreted Vanilla's wishes, decide to leave the Blue Typhoon, taking Cream with them. Vector kidnaps Cream, but Cosmo sneaks along with them. Luckily, Sonic is back and he fights Vector in order to take the girls back with him. Finally, an agreement is settled and Cream gets back to the Blue Typhoon. The episodes ends with a scene involving the Crimson Egg, in which Rouge sneaks in and finds a mysterious capsule. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep59-eye1.jpg|Chaotix Sonicx-ep59-eye2.jpg|Chaotix's Spaceship Dubbing changes *In the English dub, the sign that says "Thorndyke Science and Technology" is blanked out. *In the English dub, the sign on the Chaotix house that says "Detective Office" is removed. *In the Japanese version, there is a two-second shot of Charmy walking from the Blue Typhoon to the Chaotix's ship while crying. That shot was removed in the English dub. *Various other signs have been removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, when Vector's sneezes, he says that he sneezes whenever someone talks about him and he wondered how he managed to become so popular. In the English dub, Vector contributes it to being stuffy and his sneezing is due to him being allergic to space. *In the Japanese version, there is a three-second shot of the Chaotix walking to their ship. That shot was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is an eight-second shot where Vector becomes all starry-eyed with a rose in the background. That shot was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a twenty-three-second scene of Vector having a "flashback" of Vanilla asking Vector to help with Cream, grabbing his hands and then hugging him, only for Espio to get angry and pounding the table. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is an eight-second shot of Cosmo "showing" how she got into the bag, and then a shot of her looking mad. Those shots were removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a twenty-second shot of Vector thinking of Vanilla. That shot was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a fourteen-second scene of Espio threatening Sonic with his shuriken and Charmy with his stinger. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is an eight-second shot of Chris talking about his mom to Vector as he comes in with his spacesuit. That scene was removed in the English dub. Title in other languages Trivia *The scenes involving the gang beating up the Chaotix is a twist to their first appearance in "Defective Detectives", in which Chris and the others were the ones getting beaten up by the Chaotix. Category:Episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes Category:Season 3 episodes